<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幸不二】二手买卖 by yangxizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934667">【幸不二】二手买卖</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi'>yangxizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个关于失而复得的故事<br/>可能有点虐，我本意是走治愈路线的（怎会如此？<br/>全文7k+，ooc算我的。一发完结，暂无小剧场【肝不动了_(:3J∠)_</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【幸不二】二手买卖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">1.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村精市在高中毕业后就离开了神奈川，开始了他崭新的大学生活。托运行李的时候，他那张典藏版的勃拉姆斯第四交响乐CD碟，连同他的衣物被一道寄丢了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">衣服倒是其次的，关键那张碟是幸村多年以来挚爱的，他翻来覆去听了不知道有几遍了——如果CD是个人的话，那他们早就是公认的模范夫妻了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">航空公司那边幸村已经打了不下五通电话，除了赔偿，就是些没什么意义的道歉之辞。幸村也不是个不讲理的人，但他对这张碟就是有股不一样的情愫。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他倒在新租的公寓床上，对着天花板发呆。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">当遗失了一样东西，寻不回来的时候，要么选择永远放弃它，要么选择用新的替代它。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村秉持着不气馁的念头和决心，一个翻身，打开了手机上的购物平台软件。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">很快他就发现当时买的那张碟已经下架了，再看看其他同名的，幸村要不就是觉得音源不达标，要不就是不喜欢碟片的封面。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他又一个180度翻身重新倒回床上。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">都说旧的不去新的不来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">现在的情况是，连新的都来不了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">等等，谁说一定要用新的代替？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村马上坐起来，下载安装了一款最热门的二手交易软件。为了获得更快的无线网信号，他特意走到客厅，蹲在路由器边上，静静地看着下载进度条。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">下载，注册，登陆，搜索，一气呵成。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">可惜不如人愿的是，交易市场上现有的，没有他想要的那一款。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村看见天色已晚，屁股底下的地板都被他捂热了，也是时候准备晚餐了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他看到软件界面上有一个小加号，发现是可供用户发布需求商品的功能键。虽然不抱什么太大的希望，但他还是洋洋洒洒地写一条需求消息，怀着微弱的希望，按下发送键。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">2.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二周助花了一整天的时间参观了一个博物馆，看着相机里拍摄的乐器，突然对中世纪音乐来了兴趣。但由于新购置了手上这部相机，他不免有些囊中羞涩。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二关闭了购物网站的界面，拿起了床边正在充电的手机，打开了一个二手市场的应用软件，选定古典音乐CD一栏后，在其中查找筛选起来。翻了几页，他发现自己像只无头苍蝇，在浩瀚的音乐海洋里乱撞。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">手一滑，他来到消息广场，打算看看有没有什么CD入门推荐的干货贴。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">很快他就刷新到一条新动态，算个求助帖，消息发送人想要重金*求一张CD碟。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">「勃拉姆斯」</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二总感觉这个名字在哪里看到过。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">博物馆吗？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">还是美术馆？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“周助，吃饭了！”不二由美子在楼下叫道。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二把手机插回电源线，踩着双棕熊拖鞋下楼吃晚饭。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">饭吃到一半，不二一个惊觉。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">家人们看着他停了筷子，突然睁开了眼，迅速把碗里的饭吃了个干净，说了句“我吃完了”就放下碗筷就上楼了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">由美子对着妈妈笑笑，“可能是想起学校里布置了作业，没写吧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">楼上的不二把书柜翻了个底朝天，最后在书柜顶端的一个纸盒里找到了那张CD。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他从没有听过这张碟。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">因为它是一份礼物，来自一个故人。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“这是我最喜欢的CD哦。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">当时幸村在影音店里，举着这盘音碟对自己说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二当时还带着耳机听幸村上一个推荐的音乐CD，看着幸村嘴巴在动，不知道他说的内容，问了一句，“什么？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村就走过去，把碟放进不二手里，再摘下他的耳机，在他耳边低声重复了一遍。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二被幸村的举动弄得涨红了脸。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村得意一笑，重新给不二戴上了耳机，把碟从他手里抽走了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">结完账，幸村把装CD的袋子塞到不二手里。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“送给你。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“给我？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“嗯，我已经有一张了，这张给你，希望你也能好好品味作为德国音乐史里的3B之一。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“3B？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“贝多芬，巴赫，还有他，勃拉姆斯。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看着幸村认真给自己科普的表情，用力点了点头。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“好啊。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647 ql-size-9">*事后经证实，“重金”是当时两袖清风的不二自己脑补的。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">3.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这些记忆好像是很久以前的事了，像是几十年前的事，但真的仔细算，也就两三年的光景。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他们从室友做起，接着发展成了好友，后来是不再提起的前男友。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真是恍如隔世。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">对这张碟，一开始是不二不舍得拆封，幸村知道后笑了很久。到后来他不忍心再去启封这段记忆，就和幸村其他送自己的东西，一起放进了纸箱里，盖上盖子。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二站在椅子上，将箱子推到了书柜顶端的最角落里。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">有些记忆像如影随形的影子，你以为它们消失了，其实只是恰巧走在了树荫底下。等太阳再次照到你身上，它们还是阴魂不散的和你纠缠着。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二紧紧捏着这盘CD，目光再次向床头的手机望去。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">既然是用不到的东西了，留在自己这里，也只是徒增烦恼。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">由美子不太放心，敲敲门进来问不二发生了什么事。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“这是什么？”她看见不二手里拿着的CD。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二回过神，转过头朝姐姐露出一个开心的笑。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“啊，这个是……发家致富的金钥匙。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“周助，让我摸摸你额头。”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">4.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村大概是三天后才想起来打开那个二手交易软件，一个红色的数字“1”引起了他的注意。他点开前在想，自己不会真的碰到这么幸运的事吧？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">一点开，梦想成真。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村看了看一个卖家回复了自己，赶紧发去了想进一步交易的消息，这才发现对方是在自己发送需求的当晚就作出了回应了，不免又有些后怕起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">三天时间说长不长说短不短，二手市场里变数多，不知道有没有被其他人下手为强了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村正发呆，手机震了一下，对话框有了新的消息。他一看，咦了一声。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">卖家竟然没先确定价格，倒向他讨教古典音乐方面的知识来。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村也很实在，给对方推荐了好几个知名音乐家，还说卖家手头这张虽不是中世纪的，但是也非常值得一听。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">对方突然没了动静。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村不禁微微冒汗，怀疑自己是不是成功说服卖家不出这张碟了，那可真叫是自断后路。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">所幸卖家发来了回复，说自己刚刚手头有些事，并且表示愿意尽快出，问幸村寄送的邮寄地址。幸村报了新公寓地点，卖家称说两人地理距离近，不如选择约个时间面交，也可以省下一笔不必要的邮费。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村看了看自己的课表，报了几个时间点。卖家又似乎去忙了一会儿，过了一会儿才敲定好时间。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">5.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二和买家聊着聊着就会出神回想起他和幸村在一起的时光。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">明明无关这张碟，明明无关这场交易。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他想起他们在U17训练基地里，有一次晨跑跑远了，不久就下起了雷阵雨，他们就在雨幕里笑着冲回去。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他想起他们互换手机号后，神奈川和东京的距离似乎变得很近，他们经常在晚上畅聊学校里的一些趣事。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他想起偶尔周末见面的并肩而行，时不时碰在一起的手，相会的眼神，交错的笑声，还有那场友谊赛。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不二，这场单打比赛是有条件的。”幸村抓了抓拍子的网线，眼睛看着不二说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二正在系紧自鞋带，头也不抬，“什么条件？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村没回答，在原地自信地笑出了声。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二见他这么嚣张，想挫挫他的锐气，“你这就开始得意了？说不定这场是我赢。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村跨过网走过来，“无论如何，我都赢了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">然后……</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二立马想起来自己还在跟买家聊交易方面的事宜，赶紧拍拍自己的脸，将自己和幸村第一次接吻的画面从脑海里清除。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他觉得这个买家应该颇懂音律，向他问起古典乐的事。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">买家很给面子，报了几个音乐家的大名。不二去电脑上搜索，等着网页加载的时候又开始走神。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“周助，你既然会弹钢琴，为什么不知道这些古典音乐大师？这根本说不通啊……你是不是在骗我？”幸村跟不二逛街，路过一家琴行，一道停下脚步，透过玻璃窗观摩里头上钢琴课的人。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“骗你干什么？钢琴是我还不记事的时候学的，现在很少弹了……毕竟我是一个网球界的‘天才’。”不二故作骄傲地拍了拍自己的胸膛。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村总是被他这样的把戏逗乐，拉着不二笑着离开了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二回过神来，发觉自己胳膊不小心按上了键盘，在搜索栏里输入了好多个空格，他连忙删去。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">「……值得一提的是，你手头这张虽然不是中世纪的，但是也非常值得一听。」</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看见对方的话愣了愣。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">尽管如此，他也不敢再去动那张碟。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他怕自己听不懂CD里面的意思，又怕现在才听懂里面的意思。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">6.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">大概过了三天，不二都没能联系上幸村，这是之前不可能发生的情况。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">别看幸村这个人在球场上气场大得谁都唬得住，平日里他就是一头温温柔柔的小绵羊。偶尔漏接不二的电话，他总是会过不多久打过来连连道歉。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">无论他们是刚开始的好友，还是后来的恋人，一向如此。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二盯着自己静默的手机，陷入了无比焦虑中。他甚至还去查神奈川的社会新闻，每次看见什么车祸，火灾之类的消息都心惊肉跳的。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他最后向乾贞治要来了柳莲二的电话。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">柳在电话那头沉默了五秒之久，回答说，不知道。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二才不信柳的这三个字，但他悬着的心放了下来。他有预感，幸村应该没出什么事。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">但他也有一种不好的预感。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">接着幸村的电话在晚上打过来了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">那头很安静。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二倒是希望幸村那边吵一点，让他听不见“分手”两个字，然后他就可以笑着问幸村：“你那边好吵，可以再说一遍吗？我没听清。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">那头却是如此的安静，静得他没有勇气可以故作轻松地开玩笑。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“理由是什么？”不二惊讶得发现自己的语气很冷静，尽管手不自主地在抖。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不要自寻烦恼，不二。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">直接换上了生疏的姓氏。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">可真有你的，幸村精市。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你总得让我死心。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">开枪吧，不二在心里说，朝着我心脏，用力地开上一枪，不要犹豫太久，让我死得痛快一些。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我厌倦了你的笑。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村说完就挂了电话。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二没想到他干脆扣下扳机后，还扔下了枪。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">7.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真田听见幸村在病房里砸手机的动静，冲了进来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……能麻烦你出去一下吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真田捡完手机遗骸，沉默走出房间。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">刚关上门，就听见幸村在里头发出了痛苦的叫声，跟关东大赛那次一样撕心裂肺。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">先前立海的正选听闻幸村病症复发的消息后，都第一时间前来探望。像历史重演一般，他们无能为力地侯在病房外头。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">柳作为跟不二通过话的人，相应的比其他人更了解一些内幕。他明白幸村现在的心情，但也知道幸村是因为出于自己身体的缘故才下了狠心要跟不二做个了断。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他觉得老天很不公平，它既授予幸村“神之子”的称号，又将疾病降予他，剥夺了他的网球生涯不说，正当他的一切有所好转时，再次将疾病降予给他，现在又要来剥夺他的爱情。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村很无辜，不二也没有罪。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他们却偏偏要成为这世上最痛苦的两个人。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">柳最终还是逆天而行了一把。他给不二打去了一通半小时的电话，解释了事情的原委。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二在那头静静地听着，全程不予置评，最后说了一句谢谢，轻轻挂断了电话。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">8.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村来到咖啡厅。他看见一位穿白色灯芯绒外套的女士，便朝她走去。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">白色是他们约定的衣服颜色。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">那位女士捂着嘴，摇头说并不是幸村要等的那个人。她脸颊微红，刚开始误以为幸村是自己相亲的对象，胡乱激动了一把。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村致歉后，又放眼整个咖啡厅重新找人。就看见二楼坐着一个白色衬衫的人，手撑着下巴，有些难以置信地看着自己。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二还是朝幸村挥了挥手。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村咚咚上楼的脚步声，听得不二心里直打鼓。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他们时隔多年后，居然是这么个重逢的场面。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村落座后先开了口，“刚刚认错人了，真是闹了好大一个笑话。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二摸摸鼻子，“其实我刚刚进来的时候，也把她认成是买家了……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两个人对视一眼，笑开了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">笑完，不二掏出那张CD，朝幸村递去。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我还在想，哪有这么奇怪的人，偏偏要这张典藏盘的老CD。绕了半天，原来是你。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村小心接过来，道了一声谢，看着CD的包装，嗯了一声，“你，没有打开过吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二摇了摇头，笑容里夹杂着一丝寓意不明的苦涩。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村知道他们最不适合的话题就是过去，于是他重启话头说起了大学生活。不二也很快跟上了他的节奏，换上了一个和煦的笑。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">气氛得以缓和，两个人交换了许多生活上的琐碎小事。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">聊到太阳快落山，二人才走出咖啡厅。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村问不二往哪里走，不二指了一个方向，他歉意地笑了笑，“我是，这边。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两个人是反向。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“那么，就要在这里告别了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">街灯已经微微亮起来了，暖色调的光打在两人的脸上。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">越是告别，幸村越是不知道该说什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……总之，这次多谢你。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二点点头，“这回可别再弄丢了。再丢，我也没了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村轻笑了起来，“我明白。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他们道别的很平淡。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村转身后却是一脸沉重。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“幸村。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二一叫他，幸村就停住了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他转身后又换上了随和的表情，“怎么了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二仿佛在幸村脸上寻找着什么，眼睛亮亮的，幸村觉得好像里头藏着一片星河。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你的价格其实很公道，我有一个赠品忘了给你。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">说完不二踮起脚，一口亲在幸村的左脸上。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">9.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村睁开眼的时候，闻见熟悉不过的消毒水味，他知道，他最后还是成功联系上了不二。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">说来也好笑，回到家之后，他记起来还没在软件付款，进门后立刻操作了一波。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二的消息很快就过来了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">「多谢光顾。」</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村然后就头晕目眩，眼前直冒金花。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他不知道自己在键盘上摁了什么，失去了意识。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">等他恢复意识的时候，人已经在医院了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二正在水池里仔细洗一个苹果，洗完就塞进了自己的嘴里。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“怎么你自己先吃起来了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二略惊愕地转过身，含含糊糊地说道，“你醒了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村打算坐起来，不二放下苹果腰去扶他。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我再给你削一个。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村摇摇头。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">外头天色已经暗了，他看了看还没挂完的点滴，“你回去吧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二对此置若罔闻，拿水果刀削起了苹果，还给幸村切成小块，见他无动于衷，不二就给他直接递进嘴边。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">看着不二执着的表情，幸村最终妥协了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">一个人默默地切了苹果递过去，一个人默默地接过来塞嘴里。病房里一时间静得有点冷清。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二把最后一块往自己嘴里一扔。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村悬空的手一顿。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二不好意思地朝他笑笑，“没吃晚饭，有点饿……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村无奈一笑，“你回去吧，再去吃个饭，我一个人可以的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二把刀擦干净，收好揣进兜里，他一会儿还要把它还给护士。然后他坐得端端正正，对幸村说，“你可真是自信，你一个人可以个什么？刚刚你要是没在跟我聊天，谁知道你在家里低血糖昏倒的情况？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村抿了抿嘴，没回答。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二接着说下去，“我不清楚你到底是怎么想的，以前也好，现在也罢。幸村，你是个浪漫派，这次你就不觉得我们的重逢是一件再巧合不过的事吗？要我说这个概率就像中乐透一样小。你居然不珍惜，还一个劲的要赶我走。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不二，不是每一个重逢都可以重新开始的，那这样破镜重圆的情侣多了去了，谁规定他们再见面后就必须复合？”幸村语气有点冲，他没好气地看了一眼盐水袋，有点烦躁得发现还剩大半袋。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二如幸村所愿，起身快步离开了病房。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">10.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二把刀还给前台的护士，把手揣在兜里去觅食了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他知道自己血糖低的时候把持不好自己的情绪，打算吃完饭再跟幸村讲道理。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">明明是那么天造地设的一对，幸村却老是顾忌着自己的病，把他推得远远的，真叫不二头大。不二一边想着，一边往自己的面里到了一大坨辣椒酱。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">吃完后他有些出汗，心里直呼过瘾。趁着凉风，他又原路走回医院。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">披着外套的幸村在门口打车。他看见了不二，拦车的手悬在空中。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二小跑过去，“干什么？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“回家啊，你干什么？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“找你理论啊。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我们已经没什么……”微风吹起不二的刘海，幸村看见他额头上有一道丑丑的疤，用手指着问，“你这伤是怎么弄来的？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二摸摸额头，“啊，哪天走路的时候不小心磕到的……和裕太的那道正好对称，我称为‘兄弟之印’。”说完就笑了起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">谁会摔一跤后在额头磕出个疤来啊？</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">那天柳打电话来告知他幸村要去欧洲治疗，不二急着去机场，却不幸在路上出了一场小车祸。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">但不二此刻不打算说实话，他怕幸村心里又犯嘀咕。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“怪不得你留着这么长的刘海，都扎眼睛了。”幸村的手还熟稔地撩了一下不二的头发。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二只是笑笑，他想，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">或许幸村已经不是浪漫主义那一派的人了，所以自己脑袋里构思的一些罗曼蒂克情节大概不会发生。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他就把幸村送到家门口，没有进屋。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不进来坐坐？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村倒是换了个态度。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看了一眼幸村公寓里头的布置，坚定地摇了摇头，“不了，要回家了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这或许是最后一次了，幸村精市。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">东京这么大，你却连一张CD也找不回来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">连我的手你也牵不住。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">11.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村见不二头也不回地就要走。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“来都来了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二脚步更快了，“不了不了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不二周助！”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村上前追了几步，抓住了不二的手，外套被他的动作弄掉到了地上。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二停了下来，人没转过来，背影看上去很倔强。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村感觉自己像是美杜莎，所以不二才不敢回头。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两个人傻站在走廊里。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">也挺奇怪，两个人从计程车上下来，互换了态度。幸村一个劲的想留，不二一个劲的想走。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你闹什么脾气，到我家里坐五分钟很难？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">太难了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">忘掉幸村，不二大概花了整整一年时间，却又在三月份的某天，看见日历上显示的数字五，再一次想起了那些回忆。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二不知道自己要花多久，再去忘掉幸村嘴里轻描淡写的五分钟。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">倒不如不坐。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……走了，要吃夜宵去。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村一急，皱着眉直接走到不二面前去了，“你吃什么夜……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他发现不二早已是泪流满面。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">蓝宝石般的眼睛里还含着泪光。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二一合眼，泪珠顺着先前的痕迹滚落下来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村回过神来的时候，自己已经把不二抱进怀里了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他不停重复地道歉，就像当年他漏接不二电话后的那样。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“没关系，风大，沙子进眼睛里了而已。”不二带着浓浓的鼻音，还在嘴硬。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“好，”幸村抱了很久，等不二情绪稳定了才放开他。他将对方的眼泪满含温柔地擦去，“还想吃夜宵吗？我给你煮。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">见不二面露迟疑，他不由分说地把人拉进了屋。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“衣服！”不二看见地上躺着的外套时，小声提醒道。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">12.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看着眼前的厚蛋烧，计算着他要花多久忘掉它的滋味。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“怎么不吃，要我喂你？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二闻言立马拿起了筷子。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">吃完后，他又自觉地端起碗筷去洗碗。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村就靠在厨房门口，看着不二忙活的背影。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">那一刻幸村觉得，这才是他想要的。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“那张CD你从医院带回来了吧？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……唔？啊，在包里。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“嗯，那就好。”不二很小声地嘀咕道。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你说什么？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“好吃！”不二说道，“你做的厚蛋烧非常好吃！”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村就笑他的顾左右而言他。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二洗好碗筷，轻手轻脚地将它们放进碗柜，扯了一张厨房纸擦了擦手。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这回是真的要走了，他告诉自己。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">虽然心里很不舍，但他还是对幸村点头道，“多谢款待，我要走了。”</span>
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他又朝幸村露出了一个笑，“你早点休息。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村颔首，不二也知道他不会挽留，他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">慢腾腾地穿上外套。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这一次不二打算走得潇洒一点。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">外套口袋里的钥匙不应景地掉了出来，他不慌不忙地捡起来放回去。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不二。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“啊？”不二转过头，头也不回离开的退场剧本就这样被幸村的两个字破坏了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“今天多谢你了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“没事。”不二又把头扭回去。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村走过去，帮他理了理衣领。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“虽然今天我不是旧疾复发，但我在想，在东京我还是要有一个紧急联系人。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村从背后环住了不二的腰，嘴凑到他耳边，若有若无地蹭着他的耳廓。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你，怎么样？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二觉得这笔二手交易，是自己亏了。</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">13.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">稍晚些时候，他们窝在一个被窝里，一齐看着天花板发呆，听着那盘CD。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村想起那天咖啡厅外，他怔怔看着不二远去的背影，心里有一百个声音告诉他，快去追啊，这个丢了就再也找不回来了。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">碰巧白外套的女士走出来，对着发呆的幸村道，“那个是你的相亲对象吧？你们都是一样温柔礼貌的孩子，如果合适的话，可千万别错过了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村张了张嘴，没对她的误会做出解释。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">二手市场买得回一张旧CD，却买不回旧爱。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">因为他的顾虑，他的决绝，他难以理解的温柔。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">黑暗中，幸村轻声说道，“你要知道，我老毛病复发的话，照顾我是一件很麻烦的事。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“没关系，”被窝底下，不二握住了幸村的手，“我们不是已经把最麻烦的部分解决了吗？”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">End.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*愿你无心失去的每一个挚爱的人或物，最终都能回到你身边；如果不能，希望ta们能以另一种形式出现。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>